And They Thought We Were Freaks Before
by ReyaSelene
Summary: What happens when you mix the glee kids & their normal drama with superpowers? And why is Puckleberry so important? Mr. Schue & Miss P aren't ordinary teachers, they know more then you think. Their goal: Turn the New Direction kids into great superheroes.
1. Some People Never Change, Others Do

**AN: This story kind of just popped into my head & wouldn't leave so I decided to let it out. It might be terrible, I'm not really sure (I hope it's not though) but it had to be let free. The timeline of the story essentially is taking place during season 3, but I've changed some things. Like, Sam is still at McKinley and while I do like Brittana, for this story they aren't in love, just besties and Britt is still with Artie. And that whole Rachel running for president against Kurt is not going to happen. Also I think I might avoid going down this Quinn going crazy over Beth path the show seems to be headed, I might even make it so she didn't do the whole bad girl thing at all. And I'm most definitely not doing the whole Puck/Shelby thing. Now that that's out of the way...enjoy & I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I wish I did : (**

Chapter 1-Some People Never Change…Others Do

~~~~McKinley High, Monday night~~~~

"Are you sure it's time, Will?" she said with uncertainty. She glanced at the man next to her, who was leaning over some of the books. The school was silent; no one else had a reason to be here this late at night.

"Yeah, Emma, it's time," William Schuester looked over to the red-headed woman beside him, "I'm almost positive, I can feel the Darkness coming closer and we need to prepare them."

"Yes, but we are short a person and the two who need to lead aren't even together," Emma voiced her worries. She knew they had to do this soon, but she still wasn't sure.

"We're not short since Blaine joined. And we will get them together. According to the Books, they are destined to be together so there's no way they can deny the chemistry between them. We just need to give them a little push in the right direction. There's a reason I made sure they had all their classes with each other and why I mentioned he needed to keep his grades up in front of her because I knew she would want to help him. I made sure that they spend time together, and it will be even easier once we perform the ritual, given the gifts the two will have. And I'm going to put them together in glee. So you have nothing to worry about," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"But what if the Books are wrong? What if we think the wrong people for the Pair?" Emma was about to go into panic mode.

Will just chuckled at his girlfriend's frenzied questions; she knew the answers, but he figured he'd reassure her, "Emma, you know that the Books are never wrong so you also know that we have the right two."

"That is true," she answered, still there was a little doubt in her voice, "it's getting late, why don't we go home?"

"Sounds good, this is going to be a big week," he shook with anticipation, "plus I'm assigning a duet competition, and I'm going to have to deal with at least two upset students when I break up their partnership." A grimace was apparent on his face as they hid the books they had been reading and grabbed their things to leave.

"Is it as weird that we are going to be messing with their relationships to you as it is for me?" Emma asked Will on the way back to his apartment, "I mean don't you worry that it will ruin some friendships, which will make it harder for them to keep together especially with powers added to that stress?"

"Yeah, it is weird and it may for a little bit, but they always come together when things get difficult. Which is why I think we should get the Destined Pair thing done before we do the ritual; I was thinking we'd do that on Wednesday or Thursday. Their friendships will hopefully mend, but the Pair is our main priority. The only way he will be able to control his powers and not destroy everything is with her powers and help. Plus she's always had a way with keeping him under control and calming him down."

"It's like they were made for each other," Emma keep a straight face until she turned to Will, then they both burst into laughter, "oh wait, they were." They joked while they could and savored it because they both knew that while it was a big week, it was going to be long and there was going to be a lot to do. And soon they would have a lot of explaining to do, serious explaining to do.

~~~~McKinley High, Tuesday~~~~

"Hey, B, Hummel, Warbler Blaine, have you seen my boyfriend?" Santana walked up to the other three students.

"Santana, you do realize I am not a Warbler anymore?" Blaine questioned, only to receive a wave of dismissal from the girl, at which he rolled his eyes.

"I would imagine he is with Noah, where ever that may be," Rachel answering her question. A while ago seeing Santana talking to Rachel without insulting her was unheard of, but now they were actually good friends. It happened sometime after Mercedes dumped Sam for that Shane kid and left New Directions. While he and Mercedes had been dating, Rachel became almost like a little sister to him. So when he was heartbroken Rachel showed up on his doorstep with her delicious "I'm sorry" cookies. By the time summer was over, Santana and Sam had gotten back together, and her and Rachel became friends; slowly but surely.

"Thanks, so where's your man? Normally, he's always around," she glanced over to Kurt and Blaine who were giving her warning glances and shaking their heads. The Latina's eyebrows shot up as she turned towards to Rachel again, "Rae?"

"I broke up with him yesterday," Rachel said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Why? And why I'm I only hearing about this now?" Santana was practically yelling. Rachel sighed and told her what had happened.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_Rachel had stayed late to practice a song she thought was perfect for Sectionals. She walked out of the auditorium into the, what she thought to be empty, hallway. Only when she turned the corner, she froze in place at the sight of her boyfriend kissing the one and only Quinn Fabray. A strangled noise made its way out of her mouth and the pair broke apart. Their eyes found the tiny brunette._

_"You…you cheating…jerk!" Rachel finally found her voice and screamed at him. She turned around quickly and made her way to the nearest bathroom, as she ignored Finn calling out her name. As she stood in front of the mirror and splashed water on her face, hoping to ward away the tears, she heard someone enter._

_"Rachel…I'm sorry," Quinn apologized._

_Rachel scoffed, "sure you are Quinn, and did you come in here just to rub it in my face that he will always go back to you."_

_"No, he told me he broke up with you," Quinn sighed, "I'm tired of being the girl who hurts people on purpose. I never would have kissed him if I had known. But I still love him, Rachel, and I'm not going to let him go this time."_

_Quinn looked genuinely sorry and Rachel believed her, "I believe you Quinn…I hope you two are happy together." Rachel was serious; she had known this might happen that Finn would go back to the blonde girl. She had really hoped it wouldn't and she was sad, but there was no use moping. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and nodded. Quinn went to leave, but Rachel stopped her, "And Quinn, tell Finn I'm breaking up with him."_

_Quinn nodded and left. Rachel looked into the mirror one last time before she sent a text to Kurt, telling him to spend the night and bring the ice cream and musicals._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

"Ok, so I'm not _as_ mad at Quinn, but you're just going to let him get away with that?" Santana's voice rose during the last part of the sentence.

"Well, of course I'm not going to let him get away with it, but calm down, you don't need to scream; it's not that big of a deal." Rachel turned to put her books in her locker.

Santana opened her mouth to reply, when a voice from behind her, "What's not a big deal?"

"Oh, hi Noah…Sammy, nothing, it's just Santana over-reacting," Rachel said looking up at her mohawked best friend and her blonde "big brother".

"Over-reacting my ass, Rae, here, broke up with Frakenteen after she caught him sucking face with the Ice Queen," Santana immediately realized maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell two people who were extremely protective of Rachel this while still in school having the possibility of seeing Finn sometime soon, "oh, but Fabray did apologize."

Both of the boys looked very angry, but Rachel knew that Puck had a harder time controlling his temper than Sam. She saw his jaw clench and his fists tighten, and knew he was moments away from hunting Finn down. "Guys, it's fine, like I was telling San I'm not going to let him get away with it," Rachel saw Sam relax a little, but Puck was still tensed up, "Noah, calm down."

"Why should I? I should be pounding his face in for hurting you again," he replied still angry.

He visibly relaxed when Rachel placed her hand on his arm and stared into his eyes, "while that is sweet of you to want to do that, you know that violence is never the answer. Besides I don't want you to get in trouble."

"While I hate to break up this Puckleberry goodness," Santana started, "what do you plan to do to get back at him?"

"Well after a long discussion Kurt and I came up with a suitable plan; since Sam beat him for the position of starting quarterback, Finn's popularity has dropped some, and so has his confidence," Rachel paused, making sure everyone was still paying attention, "Being the male lead vocal in glee was something that brightened his day a little bit, but I feel, and I'm sure you'll agree, that he doesn't exactly deserve it anymore. Sure, he is talented, but he isn't the most talented of the boys and his voice blends well with mine, but there are other voices that blend better. The position was kind of just given to him and I feel it is time it goes to someone else."

"I was hoping for something more _John Tucker Must Die_, but this is good enough. And Hummel plotting against your own brother, nice. Also why was I not included in this planning?" Santana asked both impressed and offended.

"Well, we didn't exactly want Finn to be hurt so bad he would transfer schools, which is what would probably happen if you had been included, sorry, we're not that evil. And Finn may be family, but that was a douche move and he deserves this," Kurt replied.

"So, Rachie, who's going to be your new lead and how are you going to convince Mr. Schue?" Sam asked.

The brunette linked her arm with Kurt's, and started walking away before she said over her shoulder with a smirk, something she picked up from Puck, "don't worry we figured that out, too. You'll just have to wait and see."

Rachel wasn't going to give away any info. And she definitely wasn't about to tell them about the conversation she had with Kurt the night before about why she wasn't as broken up about the break-up or what Kurt thought about her and her hopefully new leading man.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_Rachel's fathers were on another one of their long business trips so the house was quiet. So when there was a knock on the door it seemed to echo throughout the house. Rachel left her spot on the couch and went to answer the door. On the other side was Kurt holding up a big tub of ice cream and some dvds._

_"Hey diva, what did he do now?" he didn't even have to ask why she was crying, knowing very well it had to do with his not to bright step-brother. Rachel went on to explain what had happened and how Quinn at least had the decency to feel bad about it._

_A while later, Rachel's tears had finally ran dry and she had an epiphany, "you know what, Kurt, I'm not even all that sad about not being with Finn. I'm angrier at myself that I fell for it again, that I believed that we could make it work. I just realized that I don't love him anymore like I used to. I mean I was willing to leave him for New York and let it be, if I really loved him I would have fought for him more or pushed him to apply to more schools in New York."_

_"Like you did with Puck?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Kurt, Noah is one of my best friends and I know he could do so much more than stay here in Lima. He can go on to do great thing if he put his mind to it. And I'll remind you that I also convinced Sam and San to apply to some New York schools as well, not just Noah. I want all my friends with me."_

_"Yeah, but Finn was your boyfriend at the time and you didn't push them as much as you did him." Kurt tried to get her realize what he was saying without him having to say it, but it wasn't working very well._

_"What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked seeming genuinely confused._

_"Are you sure that another reason that you aren't that sad and why you pushed Puck so much more is that you…" Kurt paused, almost scared to continue, "...is that you, maybe like Puck in a "more than best friend" kind of way?"_

_"I do not…I, I don't know," she sighed in defeat and Kurt sighed in relief, "I mean a part of me knew me and Finn were drifting apart and I had been spending so much time with Noah and I really don't know. I think I do, I think a part of me knew Noah was the one I wanted, but I didn't know if he felt the same and it might kill me if he didn't because I can't lose him, he's one of my best friends. Oh my, I'm just so confused."_

_Kurt smiled at finally getting the girl to admit her true feelings, "Oh, he feels the same way alright. Do you not she the way he looks at you?" Rachel just blushed and Kurt went on, "now let's get going on a plan to get back at Finn and get you a new leading man."_

_Rachel's face lit up with an idea at Kurt's last few words, "Kurt, that's it! I know how I'll get back at Finn!"_

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

The other four just stood there for a while before Puck turned to Blaine, "do you know anything 'bout this?"

Blaine just shook his head, "nope, I was told nothing, but we better get going, class is about to start." Puck and Blaine went to join Rachel and Kurt in math class, which yes, Puck went to now thanks to Rachel, while Sam and Santana went in the opposite direction towards their class holding hands.

~~~~Meanwhile in Mr. Schue's office~~~~

"Hey," Will looked up from his computer to see Emma in the doorway.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked as Emma came over and kissed his cheek.

"Good, it's a slow day. How's the planning going? Did you pick a day yet?" she replied sitting in the same chair she occupied the night before.

"It will depend on how quickly we can get Puck and Rachel to partner up. I mean I know they're good friends, but I know Rachel will have something to say about me switching Finn out as her duet partner and putting her with Puck." Will rubbed his face, hoping Rachel wouldn't put up too much of a fight about this.

"Well you have one more period to figure it out and prepare yourself," Emma chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. Neither of them knew that Rachel was going to make Will's task a whole lot easier.

~~~~Back in math class~~~~

Puck had spent almost the whole class period bugging Rachel about her new duet partner. She wouldn't tell him anything, but he still pushed, "Come on, Rach, at least give me a hint."

"Only if you promise to stop asking until glee club."

"Fine," he was leaning forward to make sure he could hear every word.

"Ok, well he's a guy and in glee, and I have sung a duet with him. There you go, now pay attention," Rachel had a mischievous smile which should have been a clue to Puck that this hint wasn't going to help much.

Puck's heart sped up at his first thought; _I've sung a duet with her_. But then he realized, so had Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn, even Mike had been practicing with her the other day; did that count. It didn't narrow down the choice very much; all he knew was that it wasn't Finn or Artie. He groaned and he could have sworn he heard Rachel giggle. He didn't even know why it was bugging him so much; ok so maybe he did, but he couldn't tell her. Just the thought of any guy but him singing duets with her made him angry. Then he remembered the talk he had with Mike last week.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_Puck was putting some stuff in his locker when Mike walked up and Puck looked over to him, "sup, man?"_

_"Hey, have you seen Rachel today?" Mike asked._

_"No, not yet. But I have like every class with her. Why do you need her?" Puck was curious._

_"The other day when we were hanging out she said she would help me out with this song," he explained._

_"You guys hung out?" Puck got this feeling in his stomach that he didn't like. His fists tightened and Mike noticed._

_"Yeah, with Tina and Kurt, too. Calm down, dude, if I didn't know any better I would think you were…" Mike trailed off and the thought dawned on him, "you are jealous!"_

_"What are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?" Puck defended._

_"You're jealous because you like Rachel, a lot. I can't believe I didn't notice before. I mean I should have especially the other day when you shot down that Cheerio." Mike was almost talking to himself._

_"Dude, what are you talking about? Rachel and I are just friends."_

_"Well we're friends too, but when I told you to go to class, you laughed in my face. You and Santana are friends, but you don't get angry or protective when she's with other guys and you don't listen to her either." Mike pointed out. That's when they heard Rachel's voice and Puck immediately looked to find her. She was walking with Finn further down the hallway. Puck's face turned into a scowl, just like every other time he saw the two together. Mike noticed this, "So it must kill you to see them together."_

_Puck looked at Mike, and for a moment Mike saw the person Rachel normally saw, Noah, "Yeah, it does."_

_Mike was glad for the admission, because normally Puck was too stubborn to allow himself to feel, "don't worry, man, it'll all work out, they won't last very much longer, plus she feels the same, but she's just as stubborn as you." After being the quiet guy for so long he had learned to be observant and it came in handy._

End Flashback~~~~

Puck was pulled out of his memories by the bell and the sound of Rachel's voice, "Come on Noah, only one more class and then glee."

She was smiling down at him so he smiled back, got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they left the classroom, "thank Jew God, 'cause that was a useless clue." Rachel just laughed the laugh he had come to love.

**AN: Sorry if some of this is kind of confusing, like me not really going along with the show, but at some parts I do. Like I said before it's essentially during season 3. I tried to make it as non-confusing as I could. : ) oh and sorry no super powers yet, my bad…I just want to get all the basic stuff set up before I get into that.**


	2. Did You Feel It Too

**AN: So oh my goodness I am super, super sorry about how long it has taken to get this second chapter up; I totally lost almost all the creativity that I had in my brain. I have decided to change a few things and figured it would be easier to explain them in this note. So here they are: Puck and Quinn did sleep together, but she never got pregnant. Shelby never adopted a baby, she just left. Her feelings are still hot & cold about her & Rachel's mother/daughter relationship, which Rachel does not appreciate. Also I think I'm going to make it so Shelby's glee club isn't all girls. Anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Oh & thanks for the alerts and comments. And sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Glee. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned. Sadly.**

Chapter 2-Did You Feel It Too

~~~~McKinley High, Tuesday~~~~

Kurt knew Rachel and Puck were nearby before he actually saw them. He could hear the diva scolding the school badass, something about paying more attention in class. A few moments later, Puck walked in with his arm around Rachel, rolling his eyes at whatever she was reprimanding him for. Rachel said hello to Blaine and Kurt as she took her seat next to the latter and Puck muttered his greeting as he sat next to her. As soon as Puck was distracted and in a conversation with Mike, Kurt turned to Rachel, "so are ready for this?"

"I believe so, I just hope no one protests," she looked a tad worried.

"Don't worry; I don't think anyone will especially since you're friends with San and since Mercedes joined the Troubletones. Plus he isn't going to say no," Kurt reassured her.

"You're right. I'm just being silly." Rachel confirmed as Santana and Sam walked in and took their seats.

"So, Rae, you gonna spill the details yet or am I gonna have to force you?" Santana threatened. Puck's attention was now on Rachel again, eager to know who her new lead was.

"You will find out with everyone else when Mr. Schuester gets here," only cringing a little bit at the thought of what Santana would do to get her to talk.

"Well then he needs to hurry up," this time it was Sam that spoke up. Blaine and Puck nodded in agreement.

After a while, Kurt and Rachel could barely hold in their laughter at their friends. All four of them were practically bouncing in their seats in anticipation for the teacher to arrive. They all wanted to know which of the boys would be taking Finn's place and how the "Golden Boy" was going to take the news. As the curly-haired teacher walked in they breathed out in relief, which made the carefully contained laughter of the two divas escape. Mr. Schue paused for a moment to look at them, but brushed off their random laughing spell, "so class I have something I want to discuss with you." That's when Rachel's hand shot up and Will figured, that since she was going to be pretty angry in a little bit, he would let her go first, "Yes, Rachel."

"Mr. Schue, before you continue with your news, I would like to say something," Will nodded at her so she would continue. "Well…," she hesitated before continuing, "I believe that you should switch Finn with someone else as my male lead. I can no longer sing duets with Finn; it would just be awkward to sing them with someone else's boyfriend and such a recent ex." Quinn mouthed a thank you and Rachel nodded back. Everyone else in the room was quiet; most of them seemed to be in shock. Kurt was just sitting in his seat smiling, Sam, Blaine, Puck, and Santana were anxious to her the name of the new male lead, and Finn's face was slowly turning red with anger. When no one said anything Rachel continued, "Also our duets obviously don't work very well. And while Finn is talented, there are other boys in class that are just as talented. I have one in particular in mind, but if you won't pair me with someone new then I believe you should give the leads to Sam and Santana." The couple's eyes widened comically. Everyone but Kurt was shocked at the fact that she was willing to give up her lead.

"Well, Rachel, my news was going to be that I was going to switch the male lead. Before I tell you who I had in mind, tell me who you were thinking." Mr. Schue said.

"WHAT? Mr. Schue I'm the male lead! I'm supposed to sing with Rachel," Finn yelled. At the last comment, Quinn hit his shoulder and silenced him with an icy stare.

A nervous smile appeared on Rachel's face, "Oh, well, I was thinking Noah." As she said his name she looked at him. Puck was too shocked that she chose him that he couldn't speak. His silence unnerved Rachel, "but if he doesn't want to I'm sure Blaine would be good too."

That snapped Puck out of his trance and he quickly answered, "I'll do it." The fact that he practically shouted it out made Santana chuckle, which Puck sent her a glare for. Puck really wanted to take the lead; not just for Rachel, but because he was tired of coming in second place to Finn Hudson. He looked to Mr. Schue hoping this would be ok.

The whole class was looking to the teacher to see who his choice was. "Puck was going to be my first choice." Kurt started clapping and Rachel gave a huge smile to Mr. Schue and Puck. "However, I do need you guys to prepare a duet to see if this will work out. As for the rest of you, I need you to come out with a solo number for us to sing at sectionals, and I want some ideas for a group number. Now I have a song I want to try out."

The rest of glee club was uneventful, besides the occasional glare from Finn directed towards Rachel and Puck. After Mr. Schue dismissed them, Rachel grabbed her bag and walked over to Puck, who was putting his guitar away, "Noah?"

He turned around to face her quick before he went back to latching the guitar case, "Yeah? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over later after my dance class gets finished to brainstorm some song ideas for our duet."

"That sounds good what time do you want me there?"

"How about six? That should give me enough time to get home from dance, shower…" Puck interrupted her rambling.

"I'll be there at six. You want me to pick up some take out on the way?" he asked.

"Nope, you know its pizza night. Are you done?" he nodded. "Walk me to my car?"

Puck laughed, picked up his guitar, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and walked her out the door, "of course, how could I forget the sacred pizza night. Let's go."

Neither of them noticed a very angry looking Finn standing outside the door.

~~~~Tuesday night~~~~

~~~Shelby Corcoran's apartment, Shelby's POV~~~

I sat down on my couch and turned the TV on. I looked around the apartment and thought about why I was here. The move back to Lima, Ohio was on a whim. One night I had been lying in bed, unable to sleep, when the thought randomly popped out of nowhere. It had been like some force had been drawing me back. So when, seemingly by fate, I received a call from a parent asking me to come to Lima to start a second glee club for their daughter at McKinley I packed as fast as I could and left. Unfortunately, I didn't think about how this would affect Rachel until it was too late. Our second reunion had not gone very smoothly. It probably hadn't been my smartest idea to ask Rachel to join my new glee club the first time I saw her since being back.

Suddenly, the lights and TV screen flickered, which brought me out of my thoughts, before going off completely. I listened for thunder, rain, or anything else related to a storm, but there was nothing to be heard. I wondered if it could possibly be that someone had a utility pole, so I reached for my cell phone so I could call the electricity company. When I went to make the call, the phone was dead, which was strange considering I had just charged it that morning.

I shivered as it seemed like the temperature dropped several degrees. I jumped when someone whispered my name and something went crashing to the floor from what sounded like the kitchen, "Who's there?" I reached for the flashlight in the side table drawer and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I shined the light around the room and there was no one in the room. But as the hairs that were rising on the back of my neck and on my arms said otherwise. I turned around and tried to scream; however, no sound would come out.

The light had landed on a girl with the palest skin I had ever seen with platinum blonde hair that had red streaks in it. The thing that scared me the most about the girl was her completely black eyes. I opened my mouth to scream again, but the girl lifted her finger her lips, "Shhh…" The girl let out a humorless laugh as she turned transparent. She started coming closer to me until she was right in front of me. Everything went dark, and the last thing I remember was the icy cold feeling that surrounded me.

~~~The Hudson-Hummel home, Finn's room~~~

Finn paced his floor as he thought about his day; he lost his spot as male lead and he's pretty sure Rachel, both to Puck. Of all the people, it had to be the guy who slept with his first girlfriend, his ex-best friend. As if his popularity wasn't suffering enough, now he wasn't even leading the glee club. There was no way he was going to be under Puck on the high school food chain. Finn wanted to get back at him, at all of the gleeks. That's when he decided he was going to quit New Directions, leaving them a person short; better yet, he was going to join Shelby's glee club.

~~~Mr. Schuester's apartment~~~

Will felt a shiver run up his spine and he got this nagging feeling. He went out to the dining room looking for Emma, that's when she came running out of the bathroom, "Did you feel it too?"

"Yeah, something bad has happened." Will explained.

"Yes, but what exactly?" Emma questioned.

"No clue. All I know is that _they_ are here a lot sooner than I expected." He told her gravely.

~~~The Berry Household~~~

Puck pulled up and checked the clock, 5:50. He came early knowing how Rachel hated when he was late. Puck grabbed his guitar and headed toward the front door. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer. He tried again and listened to hear if there was any noise coming from inside. That's when he heard what sounded like someone running down the stairs and the lock being turned. The door opened to reveal a recently showered Rachel Berry in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, her wet hair in a braid, and without any make-up. "Noah, you're early. I'm so proud of you," Rachel joked.

For a moment, Puck couldn't respond, due to the fact he was still taking in Rachel's appearance; she looked beautiful, without even trying. He shook himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah, well, I had nothing else to do," Rachel gave him a skeptical look and he sighed, "and I know how you hate it when I'm late." She gave him a mega-watt smile and led him into the house. They went up to her room and attempted to come up with a song. Over an hour later, they were still couldn't agree on a song.

"Noah, why can't we sing _As Long As You're Mine?"_ Rachel whined.

"B, I am not doing show tunes. I'm sorry, but I won't do it. Why can't we do _Control Myself?_"

"We can't because I refuse to sing a song about wanting to "jump on ya"."

"How about _The Last Night _by Skillet?" he asked.

"I would have hardly any lines." She shook her head, "we have to find a song that shows how well we can blend together."

"Well, that's kinda hard when we can't even agree on a song. I mean maybe we are just too different. Maybe you should have chosen someone else. I'm not meant to be lead; I'm just the guy in the background, a Lima Loser," Puck let out his frustrations and self-doubt, "Really, Rach, why did you pick me? I'm not as good as Blaine or even Artie."

Rachel's eyes soften as she looked into his eyes and saw the sadness in them, "Noah, is that really what you think? That you're a Lima Loser?" he looked down. "That is quite possible one of the most inaccurate statements I have ever heard in my life," she said quite loudly causing Puck's eyes to shoot back up to her face. "Do you want to know why I chose you? It's because we may be different, but we balance each other out. You are one of the most talented people I have ever known. You have so much potential. And I know you are going to use that potential to get out of Lima. You are so much better than here and maybe before you weren't, but that doesn't matter because you have changed so much for the better. You aren't that boy that slushed people and threw kids in dumpsters anymore, you are a man that helps others and owns up to his mistakes and you've worked so hard this year so that you could get into college. I believe in you, just like you believe in me. You know me and understand me better than anybody else, even better than Kurt, and you will always be one of my closest friends no matter what."

Rachel was slightly out of breath by the time she was finished with her speech. Puck just stared at her and it was making Rachel kind of nervous. They sat there in silence, just looking at each other, when they both slowly started moving closer to each other. Both of them were so deep in thought that neither had heard the front door open, nor had they heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. So when the door opened suddenly, they jumped back a little bit. "Rachel, Noah, they pizza is down stairs you better get some before Leroy eats it all." Rachel's daddy, Hiram told them.

The three laughed when a voice came from downstairs, "I heard that."

Dinner was fun, except for the scarce awkward moments provided by the Berry men. Like the occasional stab at Finn; it was no secret that they didn't like Finn. Almost like it was no secret that despite his questionable past, they loved Puck. They believed in him almost as much as Rachel did. Puck had never really got along with fathers, not that he had met that many of them, but it was completely different with her dads. It might have had something to do with the fact that Puck had known them for most of his life. When Rachel and Hiram had finished their vegan pizza, and Puck and Leroy finished their meat lovers, Puck figured he should be headed home. When he announced this her dad's bid him goodnight and a safe drive home, and Rachel offered to walk with him to his truck. They started the walk down the driveway in silence and Puck couldn't help but think about all the things she had said up in her room. When they reached the truck, he turned to her and pulled Rachel into a hug. She was immobilized from surprise for a split second before she hugged him back. "Thanks…for earlier," he whispered.

"Anytime," she smiled up at him, then got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Noah and be careful on your way home." Puck got into the truck when she started to walk back to the house. He touched the spot where her lips had been and smiled the whole drive home.

When Rachel got back into the house she told her dads she was heading to her room and told them goodnight. She grabbed her laptop off her desk and lay down on her bed. She was hoping to talk to Santana and Kurt so she got on her IM. Lucky for her both were logged in; she clicked on their names to start a private conversation between the three.

~~IM~~

**BroadwayStar: hey guys**

**LatinaHBIC: hola chica**

**KURTtheUNICORN: hey diva, what's up**

**BroadwayStar: Nothing much, Noah just left**

**KURTtheUNICORN: ooooooh ;)**

**BroadwayStar: Kurt, nothing happened**

**LatinaHBIC: sure berry u may be a damn good actress but ur a terrible liar**

**BroadwayStar: I'm serious; I mean we did have a talk about why he's not a Lima Loser**

**KURTtheUNICORN: and….**

**BroadwayStar: ok, well we did almost kiss…I think**

**KURTtheUNICORN: well why didn't you**

**BroadwayStar: my daddy came to tell us the pizza was downstairs**

**LatinaHBIC: cock-blocked by Daddy Berry, that sucks…pun intended**

**BroadwayStar: Santana…**

**LatinaHBIC: I'm sorry I couldn't resist**

**KURTtheUNICORN: so then what**

**BroadwayStar: we ate pizza with my dads and then he left and I kissed him on the cheek after he hugged me**

**KURTtheUNICORN: awwww :) **

**LatinaHBIC: what he said…so did u end up pickin a song**

**BroadwayStar: no**

**KURTtheUNICORN: oh well at least now you have a reason to spend more time with him**

**BroadwayStar: I suppose you're right…well I'm going to go but I'll see you tomorrow goodnight Kurt, Santana**

**KURTtheUNICORN: goodnight sweetie**

**LatinaHBIC: night rae**

**BroadwayStar is offline**

**LatinaHBIC: they r takin forever…time to speed things up**

**KURTtheUNICORN: I agree, they had a perfectly good opportunity tonight…you have a bet on this don't you**

**LatinaHBIC: yes and I won't be happy if I have to spoon feed lord tubbington for brit **

**KURTtheUNICORN: well then let operation puckleberry 2.0 begin**

**LatinaHBIC: I'll lock them in a closet and won't let them out til they suck face if I have to**

**KURTtheUNICORN: shall we assemble the others**

**LatinaHBIC: yeah I'll send out a text for all the gleeks except Rae, Puckerman, Grimace, & Tubbers**

**KURTtheUNICORN: ok see you later**

**LatinaHBIC: cya**

**KURTtheUNICORN is offline**

**LatinaHBIC is offline**

~~Rachel's room~~

After she logged off, Rachel tried to look for songs again with no luck. Finally, she gave up for the night and set her laptop back on her desk. When she lay back down she wrapped her comforter around her and thought about her time with Noah, slowly drifting off to sleep as she did.


	3. Loss and Gain

**AN: Wow so it's been a while since I've updated like anything and for that I am really sorry. I have no clue why I felt the need to give a little chapter intro down there but I did so whatever. So I loved the Big Brother episode, mainly cuz of Darren and Matt :) However not so much the disco music of this Saturday Night Glee-ver one. Oh well. Anyway sorry for the wait and any mistakes. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Or Louder by Charice.**

Chapter 3-Loss and Gain

A chapter in which, yes you guessed it, there will be some losses and gains. Shelby loses control and Rachel gains a friend. Brittany loses her leprechaun and New Directions gains a new member. Just to name a few.

~~~~~Wednesday~~~~~

~~~~Shelby's POV~~~~

Have you ever been trapped inside your own mind? Not really in control of your own actions? Well, I am, literally. My body moves without my consent. I'm still here, aware of everything going on around me, but I can't do anything about it. She's in control of everything. Our minds are connected now. Mine and this girl; if that is what she is I'm not exactly sure. She knows everything I have ever known. On the other hand, I know her thoughts as well. They are not good and are downright sinister, but I can do nothing. She told me her name is Sabrina. And her intentions are anything but good. She is already making trouble. She moves my body ever so slightly to ensure that the books being held in a passing student's arms are now scattered on the floor. Finally we're in my room sitting at my desk. After some time alone, Finn Hudson walked in. He talks about wanting to join my glee club. Somewhere in the middle of his rant I can feel Sabrina moving me closer to him. Once I realize what's happening I try to fight it. I keep struggling, trying to will my body to not do this. My attempts are useless as I now find myself kissing the boy. I'm screaming at Sabrina, but she ignores me. She's too busy noticing someone that's in the doorway. It's a devastated and confused Quinn Fabray. She smiles with my lips as Quinn runs away. This just keeps getting worse. I can't help but think why in the world is this happening to me?

~~~~McKinley High~~~~

Will and Emma were on their way towards the teacher's lounge. Suddenly a crying Quinn ran by them. She had turned down the hall before either of them knew what had just happened. "I hope she's ok," Emma looked at Will worried.

"Me too," Will looked back at her before opening the door for her. They were almost to their normal table when Shelby bumped into Will. A chill ran up his spine and he got an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. "S-sorry 'bout that." Shelby merely glared at him and walked away.

"What was that about?" Emma asked shocked at Shelby's behavior.

Will moved his gaze from the door to his girlfriend, "I'm not sure, but it felt…wicked."

~~~~The Auditorium~~~~

Rachel had told the others she was going to the auditorium during lunch to sing. She heard the sobs before she could see who they were coming from. Finally she spotted Quinn's golden hair, "Are you okay Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Do I look okay, Man-hands?" Rachel stayed quiet. Quinn looked up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's Finn." She spit out before thinking. If bringing the boy up hurt her, Rachel didn't show it as she sat down next to the distraught girl.

"I practically stole him from you and it was all for nothing. I'm so sorry" she cried.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't be, you saved me from wasting more time on a relationship that was built on completely unrealistic fantasies of each other. Plus I kind of did the same to you sophomore year."

Quinn's crying slowed a little and she told Rachel what happened," I went to go talk to him and I saw him go into Ms. Corcoran's room so I followed him. He told her he wanted to quit New Directions and join her club. They kissed, Rachel. Finn and Shelby kissed."

Rachel's faced scrunched up. Sure Shelby wasn't mother of the year material, but this didn't sound like her. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Yes I saw it with my own eyes. How could I be so stupid? I should have known he'd cheat. I mean he has twice before, but with a teacher and of all of them your mom."

Trying to get the image of her ex and her mother kissing out, Rachel shook her head. Quinn started crying again. Rachel wrapped an arm around her and soothingly patted her back. "Quinn, you know what I realized after Finn and I broke up?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel continued, "I realized that Finn is not worth crying over. He is a Lima Loser; I didn't see it at first but he's always been one. He is happy with just staying here in Lima and taking over Burt's garage and he is perfectly happy with dragging down one of us or someone like us down with him. But the thing is people like us are meant to go places and do better things. I'm going to be a star one day and I won't let him get in my way. And you shouldn't either. You have looks that most girls would die to have, but you are much more than that, Quinn. You are talented and smart and most of the time determined to get what you want. You could accomplish so much more than just being Finn Hudson's future trophy wife. He would just get in your way. And there will probably be other boys like him, but trust me, there is someone out there for both of us. Someone who won't want us to change and want us to be perfect because they'll think we're perfect the way we are. They will love us for who we are and they'll build us up instead of tearing us down. They won't cheat on us and constantly only think of themselves."

By the time she was finished, Rachel was out of breath. Quinn suddenly embraced her in a hug, "Thank you. I have never given you a reason to be nice to me and yet you are. And I am so sorry for everything I've done to you."

"I would be a hypocrite if I could forgive Santana and Noah and not forgive you as well. They used to torment me every day and now they are some of my best friends. And maybe someday we'll be able to be great friends as well."

Quinn smiled and wiped away any lingering tears, "I would like that."

Rachel smiled back and stood, offering her hand to help Quinn up, "Me too. Now let's go get some lunch, there's still quite a bit of time left."

The idea of singing forgotten, the girls left for the cafeteria. They entered the room together laughing. Puck, whose senses were practically specifically tuned in to Rachel, saw them first. Rachel felt his stare and smiled at him before getting in line. He figured Santana had finally noticed when he heard her choking and coughing, "What the hell?" That's exactly what he was thinking. The two girls came over to the table.

Blaine sensing the tension spoke to Quinn, "So Quinn, have you thought of any songs for the glee assignment?"

As everyone began discussing glee, Rachel mouthed a silent thank you to Blaine. The group even started throwing out ideas for Puck and Rachel's duet, though none seemed to stick. Quinn and Rachel had decided to wait to tell the others about Finn until glee. That way they could tell everyone together. They still weren't sure what they were going to do about the knowledge of Finn and Shelby's kiss. They did, however, decided that they were going to sing another song together for fun.

~~~~Later in glee club~~~~

"Alright class, today we're…where's Finn and Brittany?" Will asked.

Rachel raised her hand and he called on her. He hadn't noticed that she was sitting next to Quinn of all people until she turned to the blonde and nodded. Both girls stood and came up front. "Actually Mr. Schue, we have it on good authority that Finn is quitting New Directions and joining Shelby's club. As for Brittany, I have no clue."

"What?" Will was on full freak out mode, how was he supposed to get the ritual done when they were short a member. "You are sure?"

"I saw it myself." Quinn said with great sadness. And if everyone hadn't thought it was weird that she and Rachel had been friendly most of the day, they most certainly did when Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as she spoke. Rachel merely gave a sympathetic smile to Quinn and let the girl use her as support.

Will groaned in frustration at the exact moment Brittany walked in, "Sorry I'm late guys, I lost my leprechaun." She walked in with a boy.

He shyly waved and spoke with an Irish accent, "Hi, I'm Rory. I'm an exchange student from Ireland. Brittany said you sing in here. I'd like to try out."

Will silently thanked The Powers. "Sure why don't you sing us a song." Everyone settled in their seats as Rory sang. He was pretty good and Will decided he was a good replacement for Finn. After welcoming the new student to the club, Will asked if anyone was ready to perform their song. He was surprised that Rachel wasn't ready, but then again she was working with Puck. Tina, Mike, and Artie are the only ones ready.

After they were done there was still some time left in class. Quinn's hand went up, "I know this is supposed to be a solo assignment, but I would really like to sing a song with Rachel."

"Sure, that's fine." Will was confused with this recent friendship, but he was grateful as well.

The girls came up front and each grabbed a mike.

(**Quinn, **_Rachel, _both)

Louder, louder, louder, louder

_I'm staring out of my window  
>And the rain is pouring down<br>When you left, I was so low  
>But I'm not gonna drown<em>

**I don't need no shoulder **_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_**  
>I'm gonna be a soldier <strong>_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_**  
>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand<strong>

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
><strong>Let my heart beat louder<strong>  
><em>Let my heart speak louder than my head<em> **(head, head, head)**  
><strong>Heart beat louder than my head<strong> _(head, head, head)_  
><em>Heart speak louder<em>  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

_I, I am over overthinking of how to get you back_  
><strong>I'm checking out for the weekend<br>And I ain't going back**

**I don't need no shoulder **_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
><em>I'm gonna be a soldier <em>**(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**_  
>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand<em>

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
><em>Let my heart beat louder<em>  
><strong>Let my heart speak louder than my head<strong> _(head, head, head)_  
><em>Heart beat louder than my<em> head **(head, head, head)**  
><strong>Heart speak louder<br>**Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
>Let my heart beat louder<br>Let my heart speak louder than my head

**Oh,** _letting go  
>Yeah it feels so good<em>, **so right**  
><em>Oh,<em> **all I know**  
><strong>Is that I let my heart beat<strong>  
>Heart speak louder than my louder than my<br>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my  
>Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder<p>

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain<br>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
><em>Let my heart beat louder<em>  
><strong>Let my heart speak louder than<strong> **my head** _(head, head, head)  
>Heart beat louder than my head<em> **(head, head, head)**  
><strong>Heart speak louder<strong>  
>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum<br>Let my heart beat louder  
>Let my heart speak louder than my head<p>

Once they were done singing they hugged before going back to their seats. Will clapped along with the rest of the class, "Girls that was really good. If Rachel and Puck don't come up with a song soon we might just use that as the duet." He joked, which made Puck frown. Mr. Schue raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I think we are done for the day. Please keep working on your songs."

Rachel told Quinn that if she needed anything to call or come over before they parted ways. The brunette walked over to a waiting group of nosy friends. They all gathered around her and stared expectantly at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Alright, spill, what's up with you and Fabray? The other day she stole your boyfriend, now today you're all best buds with her." Santana was the first to speak.

Rachel sighed and swept her eyes across her audience. She didn't want to rat Shelby out before she got to the bottom of that and had more evidence. So she decided to leave that part out without lying. Like Santana said before she was a terrible liar and they would find out. "After Quinn heard him switch glee clubs, she saw him kissing someone else. She was crying in the auditorium and I found her. We had a talk and then we went to lunch. Ok, no more questions about it. This really isn't my story to tell."

The look on her face reinforced her demand of no more questions. Puck could tell there was something she wasn't telling, but respected her wishes, "Do you wanna work on our duet?"

"That would be wonderful."

The group started to disperse. Blaine and Kurt left to go have a coffee date and Sam left to go watch his little siblings. Santana stopped the other two before she got into her car, "Hey, I thought of a song you guys could sing. I'll send you a link when I get home."

~~~~Wednesday evening, the Berry household~~~~

When Rachel and Puck got to Rachel's house they found her dads gone. There was a note on the fridge from them.

_Rach- Daddy got called away on an emergency business trip I'm going with him. We'll be gone until Sunday. We left you extra money for food. Feel free to have the glee kids over, just no alcohol this time. See you soon. Love you sweetie, Dad_

_P.S. Hi Noah, take good care of her._

Rachel blushed at the fact that her dad seemed to know he would be here but then they had been spending almost every day together since becoming duet partners. Puck gave her a questioning look. She handed him the note. He read it over and laughed. Then they went up to her room so they could check out the song Santana was talking about. Once they listened to it and decided that they liked it they got to work. After they were done they made plans to have a glee sleepover during the weekend. Puck suggested alcohol, but Rachel vehemently protested. She argued that her dad specifically said not to and she didn't feel like having Brittany or anyone else throw up on her again. Remembering the incident Puck changed his mind and agreed with her. They pair got Chinese take-out and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Towards the end Puck got the call from his mom that she had to pick up an extra shift so she needed him home to watch his sister. He left and Rachel was left alone with her thoughts. Soon she couldn't deal with it anymore and decided to call Kurt to see if he wanted to stay the night. She just needed to keep from thinking about what she had learned about her mother.

~~~~Will's apartment~~~~

Five people gathered in Will Schuester's living room. "Alright, we have our twelve. The Destined Pair is almost together. The group without Finn and Mercedes seem to be working well together. Quinn and Rachel seem to be friends now. And this exchange student has promise. I think we will complete the ritual tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" Figgins questioned.

"Yes, although something is definitely up with Shelby. I bumped into her earlier and I just got this really bad feeling."

Sue spoke up, "I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get near any of the kids."

Will nodded in thanks and Emma took charge, "Shannon, is the training facility ready for the kids?"

"Yep, the training equipment ready for them." Coach Beiste answered.

Emma smiles, "Good. I'm excited. The kids will most likely join at the Berry house after they get their gifts."

"How can you be so sure?" Figgins asked; he was a worrier.

Will answered him, "We informed Hiram, Leroy, and the rest of the council that we would perform the ritual sometime this week. In order to get the kids together after the initial shock the Berry's left the house until the end of the weekend and hinted that Rachel and Puck should have the glee kids over."

"Alright, tomorrow night it is. Now I'm leaving, see you all tomorrow." Sue announced before walking out. The other's followed soon after, leaving Will and Emma alone. Then they ate supper before they cleaned up and headed to bed. Both had a restless sleep as they were too thrilled for what tomorrow night would bring.

**AN2: So I have what I want to happen in the next couple chapters mostly mapped out already. And never fear the gleeks will be getting their super powers soon. Yay!**


	4. Press to Start

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes or typos. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Press to Start<p>

~~~McKinley High, Thursday~~~

Puck patiently waited at Rachel's locker while she placed her books from her previous class in it. "So are you ready for our duet?"

Rachel shut her locker and they started walking, "of course I'm ready. The better question is are you?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "duh, Rach, I'm about to make this duet my bitch." She smacked his arm as they took their seats in the choir room next to Santana and Sam, who at the moment were in their own little world. Only after several minutes did they realize their friends and the rest of the club had entered, as well as Mr. Schue.

Before he could get into anything Rachel raised her hand, "Mr. Schue, Noah and I have our duet ready. Oh and I want to remind you all that the glee get-together is still on for tomorrow evening."

"I was just about to ask about the duet so come on down and show us what you came up with."

The pair made their way to the front of the room. Rachel handed sheet music to Brad. They took their places opposite each other on either side of the piano. The music started and Puck started off the song.

(**Puck, **_Rachel, _both)

**Heartbeat **HeartbeatHeart-heartbeat

**Heartbeat **_Heartbeat _**Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat**

**I saw you talking on the phone,**

**I know that you were not alone.**

**But you're stealing my heart away,**

**Yeah, you're stealing my heart away.**

_You're acting like you're on your own,_

_But I saw you standing with a girl_

_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

_Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

**I don't know where we're going**

**I don't know who we are**

**I can feel your heartbeat**

**I can feel your heartbeat **_(He said to me)_

**I can feel your heartbeat **_(Running through me)_

**Feel your heartbeat**  
><strong>(She said)<strong>

_I can feel your_ _heartbeat_ **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(running through me)  
><strong>_Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

**Maybe it's the way you move,  
>You got me dreaming like a fool.<br>That I could steal your heart away,  
>I could steal your heart away.<strong>

_No matter what it is you think  
>I'm not the kind of girl to blink,<br>And give my heart away  
>Stop tryin' to steal my heart away<em>

I don't know where we're going  
>I don't know who we are<p>

**I can feel your heartbeat** _(he said to me)_  
><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong> _(he said to me)_  
><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong> _(running through me)_  
><strong>Your heartbeat<strong>, **feel your heartbeat  
>(She said)<strong>

_I can feel your heartbeat_ **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(running through me)**  
><em>(Feel your heartbeat)<em>

Stop stealing my heart away  
>Stop stealing my heart away<br>Stop stealing my heart away  
>You're stealing my heart away<p>

I don't know where we're going  
>I don't know who we are<br>It feels like we are floating  
>High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)<p>

Heartbeat heart-heartbeat heartbeat heart-heartbeat

I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it  
><span>I can feel it, I can f..<span>

**I can feel your heartbeat** _(he said to me)_  
><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong> _(he said to me)_  
><strong>I can feel your heartbeat<strong> _(running through me)_  
><strong>Your heartbeat<br>Feel your heartbeat  
>(She said)<strong>

_I can feel your heartbeat_ **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(she said to me)**  
><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em> **(running through me)**  
>(<em>Your heartbeat<em>, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)

Stop stealing my heart away **(Just tell it to me girl)**  
><span>Stop stealing my heart away <span>_(Oooh, give it to me boy)_  
><span>Stop stealing my heart away<span> **(Just say it to me girl)**  
><span>You're stealing my heart away<span>

_Stop stealing my heart away_ **(I can feel your heartbeat)**  
><strong>Stop stealing my heart away<strong> _(I can feel your heartbeat)_  
><em>Stop stealing my heart away<em> **(I can feel your heartbeat)**  
><span>Your heartbeat, your heartbeat.<span>

Santana smiled knowingly as Rachel and Puck finished the song with their faces inches apart, not breaking eye contact. That had been her plan all along when picking the song. They snapped out of it once the class started clapping. They broke apart quickly while Mr. Schuester praised them, "That was great, you guys. If you keep doing duets like that we'll blow the competition away."

After class, Santana stopped Rachel to talk while Sam ran to his locker. They were the only ones left besides Will, who could hear them from his office. Rachel was going with Sam to help him babysit. "So Rae what was with that little moment you had with Puckerman after your duet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, B, so you guys weren't about two seconds away from jumping each other before you remembered there were other people in the room." Santana snickered as Rachel blushed.

"We weren't going to jump each other. We were into the music; that's all."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Seriously, Rae, when are you guys just going to get together? You obviously have the hots for each other."

Rachel was just about to protest when Sam entered the room, "who has the hots for each other?"

"No one. Are you ready? I can't wait to see the little ones."

Sam feigned hurt, "And here I thought you were coming to spend time with me. I see how it is."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Come on, you big goofball. See you tomorrow, San."

"Our convo is not over, diva. I'm picking you up in the morning."

"Oh joy," the smaller girl said sarcastically as they left.

~~~Thursday night~~~

Will and Emma began setting up everything they needed for the ritual. "So how is this going to work?" Emma asked.

Will looked up in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"The powers will be activated as soon as Rachel and Puck's skin touches. How are we going to be able to keep them apart so they don't activate them at school?"

"It will work out perfect, I heard Santana telling Rachel she was getting a ride from her in the morning so we just have to keep them separated once they get here." Emma nodded in understanding.

Once they were ready, Emma sat next to a single candle in the center of a circle made of twelve similar looking candles. The redhead retrieved a match and lit the center candle and began speaking another language. Suddenly one of the outer candles ignited on its own. Will approached it with a strange coin in hand. This first coin had an ancient symbol on one side and on the other Noah was engraved on to it. He placed the piece into the flame. Each of the coins had a name on it; Rachel's was next as another candle's flame appeared. Will repeated this process with each candle and coin. The candles were all lit and Will took a seat opposite Emma. He took her hands in his and joined her in finishing the words they had been memorizing just for this day. The flames grew brighter until suddenly they were extinguished. Their part of the ritual was complete. Will and Emma sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the fact that this was really happening sink in.

~~~Friday~~~

As promised Santana picked Rachel up in morning for school and immediately began grilling her on what was going on with her and Puck. The petite Jewish girl was pretty much clueless to her best friend's feelings for her. She did however unknowingly admit her feelings while explaining that "Noah would never think of her like that." Santana kept her mouth shut, gathering as much information as she could, even though she was mentally calling bull-shit because Puck had been "thinking of her that way" for quite a while.

For Rachel the day was strange. She had barely seen Noah the entire day. Every time she would head his way or vice versa a teacher would appear with an excuse of needing to talk. To be honest Rachel missed him, they didn't have glee so she would have to wait until after school to see him if this kept up.

If Puck was being honest, he was getting really pissed. He hadn't been able to get anywhere near Rachel today with someone stopping them. Puck was very close to punching the next teacher that asked to speak with him. And he had never been so disappointed that there was no glee. Even in the classes they shared they barely got any time to talk. It seemed all of their teachers had it out for them and it was insanely annoying.

In the last period of the day, Puck sat staring at the clock. Once the bell rang, he was the first out of the classroom. After making a stop at his own locker he checked by Rachel's, but she wasn't there. Disappointed he left for his truck only to find she was waiting by it.

She looked up at him and smiled once he was closer, "What took you so long?"

"I stopped to see if you were at your locker," he told her as they climbed into the truck. On the way to Rachel's house they talked about their day. Puck pulled into the driveway and they both got out. As they walked up the steps of the porch, Rachel stumbled. Before she could face plant Puck caught her arm. Warmth spread from the spot he touched, a similar heat ran through her veins every time he touched her. This time felt different; there was electricity behind it. They stood like that for a while before Rachel muttered a thank you. The duo made their way into her house completely unaware that their whole lives were about to be irrevocably changed.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

After school ended the council gathered at the circle of candles to wait. The second Puck's hand touched Rachel's arm the center candle ignited. The adults looked around excitedly, speaking among themselves. Each of the outer candles represented one of the kids. As soon as the powers manifested themselves in one of chosen teenagers their candle would light. The group stood and watched as all the candles lit. Will smiled as every candle in the circle caught fire. The fire illuminated his face as he spoke to the others, "The ritual is complete. Their training will start next week.


	5. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-What Just Happened?!<p>

~~~ Friday~~~

~~Rachel and Puck~~

Rachel and Puck were in her room trying to decide what to do for the rest of the evening. "We could get some pizza. And yes, before you ask, we can get it from that vegan place you like." Rachel beamed at his suggestion and at the fact that he remembered her diet. Finn hardly ever remembered, but Noah was better than Finn so it shouldn't have been surprising. In gratitude, she planted quick kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, Rachel noticed something and asked him if he was feeling alright. "Yeah, why?"

She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, "Because you're burning up." Then she started to go into full on nurse mode, "Oh my, let me check your temperature. Go in the bathroom and put some cold water on a washcloth."

Puck just watched her as she fluttered about him. He really didn't feel warm, but he figured it was better to humor her. He made his way to her bathroom while she ran downstairs to get a glass of water for him.

Puck stared into the mirror while he felt his head for the warmth Rachel was talking about; it didn't feel any different to him. Still, he turned to look for a washcloth. Moving back to the sink he paused in his task when he noticed that his eyes looked a little strange and leaned in to get a better look. Puck jumped back in shock when it looked like there were flames dancing in his eyes, "What the hell?" The lights began to flicker as he hopped backwards until they completely went out. With the lights out he could clearly see that his eyes looked like a glowing fire now. Puck was extremely confused, but he tore his gaze away when he noticed a new light source. "Holy shit," he exclaimed as he dropped the flaming washcloth, only to find that his own hands were the source of the fire. It wasn't hurting him or even burning his skin. Puck looked at his hands with morbid fascination. The logical part of his brain was telling him that he should be freaking out right now; however, there was another part that was saying it wouldn't hurt him. For the tiniest moment he felt like it was the flames that were whispering to him before dismissing it as a crazy thought. Then again he was just standing there while his hands were on fire, and that was all sorts of crazy.

Meanwhile, Rachel was just about to knock when a stabbing pain began to form in her head. _What the hell is happening? _She heard Puck say. It was weird though; it sounded like he was there next to her, which was impossible due to all the rooms being soundproofed. Suddenly another pain stabbed her; it was strong enough to make her cry out and fall to her knees. With this pain came a multitude of voices; some she recognized as Noah and her neighbors. _Rachel?_ She looked up, but he was still in the bathroom.

He had been contemplating his sanity when he heard her whimper. As suddenly as it appeared the fire was gone and he rushed to his hot little Jewish American Princess. "Rach, are you ok? What happened?" _Great! First my hands are on fire, now something's wrong with Rach._

"Noah, what do you mean your hands were on fire? Are you alright?" She looked over his hands, inspecting them for any injury. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Puck had frozen in his spot.

"How did you know that?" _What is going on?_

"What do you mean? You told me. Maybe that fever is making you loopy."

He stared at Rachel and spoke slowly, "I never said that out loud."

She looked at him with confusion written all over her face, "Yes you did. I heard you."

"Babe, I thought it, but I never said it," he paused before coming up with an idea, "okay, I'm going to think of a number between one and ten, and you tell me what it is."

"Noah this is ridiculous…" she managed to get out before he cut her off.

"Rachel, my hands were just freakin' on fire; this is beyond ridiculous so just go with me on this." She looked up at him and nodded. _Okay, I'm thinking of the number 24._

"Noah you said between one and ten," she answered before realizing what had just happened. When it registered she gasped, "Oh my goodness." Rachel's eyes searched Puck's, "what is happening to us?"

"No clue," his mind was on overdrive trying to think of any scenario that made sense; it was making Rachel's head spin.

"Noe, will you please calm your thoughts down; it's giving me whiplash with how quick they are changing."

"Sorry. Do you want a glass of water?"

"Yes please." She nodded and placed her head in her hands.

"Okay, I'll be right…" he trailed off and was frozen in place by the sight of the forgotten glass Rachel had gotten floating towards him. "Uhh, Rach, are you doing that?"

"Doing wha…Oh!" she let out a startled gasp and the water fell to the floor.

"That was awesome!"

"Noah," she said with a scolding tone before a thought popped into her head. "Do you think it's just us? Or do you think this is happening to the rest of the club?"

Puck shrugged, mulling the idea over, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow." After a while they both texted the other glee club members and made sure that they were present for the gathering the next day.

~~Sam~~

Sam was always a little self-conscious about his body; it increased when he had dated Quinn. Once he and Mercedes broke up and he started hanging out with Puck, Rachel, and eventually dating Santana, he realized that he didn't need to obsess over it. Not obsessing didn't mean he couldn't still take his regular jog through the park, which is exactly what he was doing at the moment.

He stopped at his usual spot to catch his breath. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. The sun shined down on him and there was barely any movement in the air. As he tried to control his breathing he couldn't help but wish there was a breeze. No sooner than he thought it clouds blocked out the sun and the wind picked up. Sam's breathing almost stopped as he looked up at the sky. He had always liked comic books and had a big imagination. He would pretend to have superpowers as a child; he was older now but that still didn't stop his imagination from acting up. Sam shook his head and let the thoughts go; it was just a coincidence. He changed the song on his iPod and continued on his run, heading back to his house, but that nagging thought wouldn't leave his head. Sam reached his front door and before he shut the door completely he looked out at the sky. Out of pure curiosity he thought about rain. A huge child-like grin grew on his face as the skies opened up and raindrops fell.

~~Santana~~

Santana Lopez was angry. Correction she was insanely pissed off. She had just got off the phone with Mercedes, who had called to try and persuade Santana to join Shelby's club. However, for some reason Mercedes thought the best way to do this was to insult Rachel, saying that Santana was only friends with the tiny diva because of Sam. The Latina went off on her, which ended up leading to a bigger argument about Sam. Eventually, Santana just hung up on her.

Intending to soak up some of the sun and relax, she went outside. But minutes after she seated herself the sun was covered by the clouds and a breeze appeared. Santana let out a frustrated shout before gathering her things. As she walked passed her mother's flower garden it began to rain. When she went by the flowers they wilted, killed by the anger radiating off the girl. Something compelled her to stop and she noticed the dying flowers. Santana could have sworn they were alive and beautiful when she went by earlier. Curious and now not caring about getting wet, she kneeled down next to the flower bed. Santana reached out and caressed the wilted petals. Her eyes grew comically wide and her hand shot back when the flower sprung back to life under her touch. She looked around to see if anyone had seen before placing her hand on top of the soil. Santana watched in amazement as the flowers were restored to their original beauty and a few that weren't there before sprouted from the ground.

~~Mike~~

Mike collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, exhausted. He had just finished practicing a new dance and hadn't taken any breaks until he got it down. Of course as soon as he was comfortable, his phone went off. Without looking he reached out to his nightstand grasping for the offending device. As his fingers wrapped around it Mike opened his eyes and froze when he remembered that he had left his phone on his dresser, which was across the room. Slowly he turned his head to face the direction of his dresser. His arm was stretched the entire way, almost like he had no bones or was elastic. The call went ignored and for most of the night Mike just sat there staring at his hands and his arms, wondering what was happening to him.

~~Tina~~

Tina huffed as she set her phone down and she wondered why Mike wasn't answering. She went back to working on her French homework. She had wanted to take a break from it and talk to Mike. Tina sighed and picked her pencil back up. She was just about to put the pencil to the paper when her vision started to get hazy. Rubbing her eyes didn't help; in fact they were getting worse. Her eyes rolled back and everything went black before images began flashing behind her eyelids.

She saw herself asking Artie for help and working on it together. And finally the teacher gave it back with an A written at the top. Her vision went back to normal shortly and Tina blinked a few times, questioning herself if she really just saw something that hadn't happened yet. Also since when did Artie know French?

~~Quinn~~

Quinn Fabray really just wanted to relax after everything that had happened with Finn. She figured a nice bubble bath would be the perfect thing. Once the water was almost ready she swirled her hand around in it checking the temperature. It was a little too warm, but as she reached her other hand for the cold water knob the water instantly cooled to the perfect temperature. Quinn blinked a few extra times trying to figure out if the water had actually been following her hand around like it looked or if the water had really changed that quick. The blonde shook her head, "Gosh, I must be tired. It's just my head playing tricks on me." Her frown increased once she realized what she was doing. _Great now I'm talking to myself,_ she thought to herself.

Lowering herself into the water, Quinn let out a content sigh. This was perfection to her. All of the tension in her muscles seemed to melt away. She wasn't sure if it was just because the week had seemed extra-long, but this was like the best bubble bath ever. Quinn glanced at the clock before closing her eyes and going underwater. When she opened her eyes and lifted her head above the water she was confused at how few bubbles were left. They had practically covered the surface a few seconds ago when she went under. Quinn looked at the clock again and froze. She glanced at the water again, then back to the clock. She had been underwater for a half an hour.

~~Kurt~~

Kurt knew he was fabulous, but it meant a lot to him when Rachel told him that he deserved to have the solo this time around. With his best friend's encouragement he wanted his audition piece to be perfect. However, it was getting increasingly hard to work on it because his dad and Carole were gone, which made Finn think it was okay to have his music blaring. Kurt huffed in frustration and marched to his stepbrother's door. He banged on the door until the oaf opened the door, "Can you turn your music down, please? I'm trying to practice."

"Whatever." Finn shut the door in his face and made no effort to lower the music as far as Kurt could tell. So he knocked. When he appeared again he had that angry constipated baby look on his face. "What?"

"Look I get that you're not in glee with me anymore, but can you not act like a jerk towards me at home." That's when Finn decided to start bad-mouthing New Directions and its members, which made Kurt even angrier than before. Finn was ignoring him and Kurt mumbled under his breath, "God I wish you had a mute button."

Within seconds Finn was completely silent. Kurt looked up with confusion to see Finn's mouth moving but nothing was coming out. The smaller teen's eyes widened before he smiled at his new found ability. Deciding to have a little fun with it, he messed with the volume of the music and of Finn's voice. He also found he could change how high or low pitched everything sounded. Kurt only stopped when he heard Finn ask what he was laughing at, "Nothing, just…I'll talk to you later." He quickly went back to his own room and threw himself on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "That was incredible." Kurt thought about calling Rachel or Blaine, but decided against it; he wanted to keep it his little secret for now.

~~Artie~~

Artie prided himself on being smart. After the accident, he had worked extra hard in everything else to somehow make up for his disability; which is why he was getting frustrated with his Spanish homework. The teacher, cough cough, Mr. Schue, thought that it would be awesome if they had to translate an entire paper and Artie was having a grand time. Note the heavy sarcasm. He wasn't sure if Mr. Schue gave him a harder paper because he expected more from him or if the choir/Spanish teacher just didn't like him; it was starting to feel like the latter.

Schue had also mentioned that an online translator was supposed to be a last resort. Finally giving up on doing it without help, he pulled up Google Translate in his browser. He was about to start typing when he felt a headache coming on; probably from his homework, he thought. So he left his room for some aspirin. When he returned, Artie grabbed his paper and began typing in some of the problem areas. As he was going, he became confused to learn that he didn't need the translator at all. It was like all of a sudden he was fluent in Spanish. He experimentally changed the language to French, then German, Latin, Chinese and even Greek. Artie understood them all and he wondered how that was even possible since he had never taken classes or attempted to learn them.

~~Blaine~~

Blaine stood in front of the mirror glaring at his hair before looking away. He had just washed it and it was a curly mess now that it was lacking product. It had always been an issue with him. Especially since his older brother's hair was perfectly manageable. This of course got him thinking about how he used to wish he could be just like Cooper when he was younger. By now Blaine was comfortable and happy to be his own person, but that didn't stop him from sometimes wondering what it would be like to be Cooper for a day or even a couple hours. So it came as a complete shock when Blaine looked back into the mirror and saw his brother. He let out a startled yell as he watched his features turn back to himself.

Blaine got closer to the reflective surface and experimentally touched his face. He wondered if he was going crazy or if that had actually happened. The wide eyed boy tentatively thought of someone else to see if he could look like them too. Blaine thought of his boyfriend and watched with amazement as his appearance altered. After a minute or so, he started getting a little wigged out so he changed back. "This is so cool."

~~Brittany~~

Brittany sat on her bed painting her nails. Oh, and she was having a conversation with Lord Tubbington. No big deal, it was something she did all of the time. She couldn't help but think that his voice sounded a little different this time though. But Brittany shrugged and let it go. Little did the ditzy blond know that this time she was indeed talking to her cat and he was actually talking back; not just her making up what she thought he was saying. Her stomach growled and looked to her cat, "Will you pretty please get me a snack?"

Lord Tubbington got up and stretched before hopping off the bed and going to the kitchen. The cat grabbed a small bag of chips, passed Rory, and went back to Brittany's room. The girl took the bag from him, "Thanks."

The cat spoke to her, "Your welcome." He promptly retook his warm spot on the bed.

~~Rory~~

Rory walked into the Pierce's kitchen. He heard a crinkling noise and looked down to see Brittany's cat Lord Tubbington walking out carrying a snack sized bag of chips. It was a strange sight, but then again it was Brittany's cat we were talking about so he shook his head and went over to open the fridge. His host parents had left the two teens to fend for themselves for the night. Rory grabbed a can of soda, finding no appetizing food. He sighed as he looked at the photo from back home magnetized to the fridge. The Irish boy hadn't been gone long and was excited to be in America, but part of him missed home a little bit.

He continued staring at the picture when all of a sudden everything seemed to swirl around him. It was kind of making him nauseous so he closed his eyes. As quickly as it came the feeling was gone and he opened his eyes. Rory rubbed them when he realized he was standing in the spot from the picture…in Ireland. He whipped his head around to make sure nobody was there to see what had happened. This was about the time he started freaking out, trying to figure how he got here and how he could get back. Rory was about to start hyperventilating when the swirling feeling appeared again and he closed his eyes. When he opened them back up after that feeling disappeared, he was back in the kitchen; back in America. Rory shakily took a drink of the soda that had been in his hand the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! They started to get their powers (I bet you can tell how I got the title for this chapter). So Puck can control fire, Rachel can read minds and move stuff with hers, Sam has power over weather, and Santana has it over plants. Mike is elastic like Mr. Fantastic (it's really fun to say that out loud), and Tina can see the future (Just so you know for the sake of the story we're going to pretend like Tina is in French. I have no idea if she actually is, but oh well). Quinn can control water and breathe underwater. Kurt has power over sound and Artie is Omni-lingual, which is the ability to instantly speak and understand any language fluently (in case you didn't know). Blaine can shape-shift into different people, Brittany can talk to animals, and Rory can teleport. Yay! Now I'll explain more and go more in depth with the abilities as story goes on. They might have other stuff as well or they'll evolve or something (if that makes any sense). Some of these I got stuck on while others were really fun to write. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took a while, as I said I got caught up on some and then a couple powers got switched around, but overall I think it turned out better than I thought, hopefully you thought so too. :) Oh and sorry for any mistakes or typos. Well, let me know what you thought. I think that's everything I wanted to add so until next time…Adios.<strong>


	6. So, How About Those Superpowers?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6-So…How About Those Superpowers?

~~Friday night, Rachel's house~~

Rachel paced in front of Puck, who was sitting on her bed staring at his hands. He only looked up when he noticed Rachel stop and rub her temples, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head still hurts from that overload earlier. But I think I can kind of turn it on and off or maybe it's more like changing the volume."

"It probably doesn't help that you've been pacing and worrying since it happened. Just sit down," he didn't give her time to protest before catching her wrist and pulling her next to him on the bed.

The brunette girl buried her head in her hands, "I'm sorry, but me being able to hear people's thoughts and move things with my mind, and you being able to create fire in your hands is a little bit worrisome. Heaven knows what the others are going through, if they are at all."

Puck rubbed her back to try and calm her down, "Try to relax for now. Tomorrow everyone will come over and you can read their minds; if something happened to them we'll know and then we can all work through this together."

Rachel sighed and nodded, "You're right. So have you tried making the fire again?" He shook his head and looked back down at his hands. "You're afraid." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Reading my mind?" Puck chuckled and looked up at her.

Rachel smiled back at him, "Nope, I just know you real well."

Puck grinned for a second before it turned into a frown, "What if I can't control it and I hurt someone? What if I…" _Hurt you?_ was the added thought Rachel caught. Wanting to try something she sent a thought back, _you won't hurt me._ Puck's eyes widened in surprise, causing Rachel to giggle and in return it made him roll his eyes.

"You and me will figure out how it works and learn how to control it; like you said earlier we'll work through it together," the mind reader consoled. "Now come sit here." Rachel patted the space in front of her on her bed. They both sat cross legged facing each other and Rachel grabbed Puck's hands. She cupped them together and held them up with her own. "Ok so just picture the flame in the center of your hands."

"I don't know, Rach. I don't wanna set your room on fire or something."

Rachel smiled up at him, "You won't, and I trust you. So just concentrate." Puck did as she told him, closing his eyes imagining the flames from earlier. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard Rachel gasp. The flames danced in his palms, "You did it! It's beautiful."

Puck played around with the fire a little bit longer before he noticed Rachel looking a little pale. She had gotten up to go to her desk. "Rach, what's wrong?" He shot up as soon as he saw her eyelids flutter, catching her right before she hit her head on the floor. "Rachel."

The brunette meekly smiled up at him, "I guess earlier used up more of my energy than I thought." Then she groaned as her head pounded.

He carefully scooped her up and carried her to the bed before heading downstairs for a glass of water and headache medication. Puck called his mother before returning to Rachel's room, "Hey Ma, Rachel's not feeling well so is it alright if I stay over to keep an eye on her? Ok, thanks. Love you too."

Rachel thanked him when he returned, quickly taking the pills. She was just about to take another drink of water when Puck started stripping, making her cough a little, "Uh, Noah, what are you doing?"

"I'm staying the night and there's no way I'm sleeping in jeans."

"Oh ok," Rachel blushed when she realized she had been staring a little longer than she should have. Puck climbed onto the other side of her bed and made himself comfortable as Rachel turned off the light. "Goodnight, Noah."

"Night, Rach." The pair of them fell asleep shortly due to the draining day.

~~Saturday~~

Puck and Rachel sat eating lunch together; every so often one of them would glance at the clock. Both were slightly nervous for the arrival of the rest of the glee club. They had slept in later than normal, well later for Rachel anyway. Puck had actually been the first to wake pleasantly surprised to find Rachel curled into him. After they had eaten breakfast, Puck played around with his new talent for a little while. Rachel decided that she would keep the power using to a minimum until the others arrived to avoid any more collapses.

There was a knock on the door, breaking them out of their respective thoughts. Glancing at the time once more they questionably looked at each other; the rest of the club wasn't supposed to be there for another couple hours. They went together to open the door, revealing Tina. "Hey guys, I know we weren't supposed to be here until later, but I figured I'd come early to help."

"Help?" Puck asked.

"Tina can see the future. She had a vision that the others all got powers too," Rachel turned to beam at Puck, "I'm so glad we weren't the only ones."

Tina laughed as she walked in, "So mind reading for Rachel."

Rachel turned to lead the other girl to the kitchen table while shutting the door with her mind making Tina jump slightly. Puck added, "She can do that too. Show off."

The three sat at the table after Rachel got Tina something to eat. "So what about you?" Tina directed the question at Puck. Rather than tell her he showed her, creating a fire ball in his hand. "That's awesome."

"Did you see any of the others?" Rachel inquired.

"Not really. I woke up this morning and just saw us in your living room discussing how this happened. And yesterday all I saw was that if I ask Artie for help with my French I'll get an A." Tina explained.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "French? But Artie is in Spanish."

"I guess we'll figure it out when he gets here."

A little while later the rest of them started showing up. Everyone gathered in the Berry's living room. Even without reading their minds Rachel could tell they were all preoccupied and nervous. The room was unusually quiet; when Rachel, Tina, and Puck stood together in front of everyone all eyes were on them. Puck was the first to break the silence, "So…how about those superpowers?"

For a second there was dead silence before total chaos erupted. Everyone was talking at the same time and trying to talk over one another. The standing three tried to get the other's attention with no success. Rachel got an idea and motioned for the other two to wait. _Kurt, I believe your power would be of great use at the moment. Do you think you could get the others to quiet down?_

Kurt's head whipped around to face Rachel, giving her an awed smile. _You can talk to others with your mind, that's so fabulous._

_That's not all. If everyone would be quiet, we can have a show and tell._ Kurt nodded and focused on everyone, but the trio standing up, being silent. It worked and looks of confusion spread across their faces once they realized no sound was coming out. "Thank you, Kurt. Now if everyone will be quiet and listen Kurt will give you back your voices." The silent members nodded and Rachel took control, continuing on, "Ok so now you don't have to worry about being the only one anymore. As I'm sure you've all noticed we all have recently acquired superpowers. Don't ask me how because I have no clue, but I do know that if we stick together we can try to figure this out and we'll be ok. Now you probably want to know what each other's powers are so we are going to calmly go around the room, show them, and tell what we know so far about what we can do. Since Kurt has given a little taste we'll start with him."

Kurt took a breath and stood, "Well as far as I can tell I can control sound. Like the volume and pitch of voices or music and it's almost like having a mute button for every noise." Kurt briefly thought about how he used it on Finn, which caused Rachel to laugh.

Puck looked down at her silently asking her what was so funny. Rachel giggled again and replied, _and apparently he is able to make it so whoever it's being used on can't tell or it's just that way in Kurt's head. He used it on Finn; it's a very funny image._

Each of the gleeks explained what they knew so far about their respective powers, while Rachel gave Puck a silent commentary. Sam's explanation earning him a playful smack from Santana for ruining her sun bathing plans. They all gave a little sample of their new talents; Blaine mimicked Kurt, effectively freaking his boyfriend out, Santana killed Rachel's plants before resurrecting them, Rory teleported from one side of the room to the other, Puck played with his fire, Sam made it rain again, while Quinn made the raindrops swirl and twirl, Artie translated their conversations in various languages, Brittany made Rachel's fathers' pet fish do tricks, Mike stretched his limbs and contorted his body, Tina predicted what would happen next, and Rachel played some mind games while levitating several items around the room.

They had some fun showing off before growing serious once Mike spoke up, "So what now? I mean why'd this happen to us? Are we supposed to do something with them?"

His questions were met with shrugs and thoughtful looks until Tina slipped into a vision. When she came to she shared a glance with Rachel, who took in the new bit of information, "Well, that's interesting."

Puck looked between the two girls, asking what everyone else was wondering, "What's interesting? What did you see?"

Tina blinked before addressing the group, "Mr. Schue knows and will explain on Monday." There were several gasps and comments of disbelief.

"Why don't we just call him now?" Quinn wondered.

"Something about wanting us to get used to it and relax," Tina replied.

Quinn ran her fingers through her blonde hair, "We have superpowers. How are we supposed to get used to it and relax?"

Rachel smiled at all her friends, "We'll relax by treating this glee sleep over like originally planned; we're all here to hang out and have fun, together."

"Rachel's right; this weekend was for us to have some fun before Sectionals so let's have some fun and worry about all this power shit on Monday," Puck added. So the gleeks tried to ignore the fact that now they were capable of insanely unbelievable things and enjoyed each other's company. They played several rounds of various Wii games while pizza boxes and take-out containers from Chinese and Mexican restaurants littered the kitchen. As it got later everyone settled down with their blankets and pillows in front of the TV to watch movies. Slowly everyone started to fall asleep until the only ones remaining awake were Puck, Rachel, and Santana. Although Santana was pretending to be asleep, carefully keeping her thoughts quiet so Rachel wouldn't catch on.

Puck and Rachel were lying next to each other similar to the night before. Once the credits started rolling Rachel turned everything off and turned towards Puck, who was already looking at her with an emotion she couldn't quite figure out. Rachel stared back at him wondering if he was going to say something like it looked like he wanted to. Puck wanted to tell her how great he thought she was, how to him she was beautiful, how much he really cared for her. Rachel, who had decided to use her new gift to her advantage, had heard his thoughts loud and clear. She let out a quiet gasp at how happy she felt. Puck freaked out for a moment when he realized she now knew and hoped that this didn't completely ruin everything between them. Any future thoughts of his were cut off when Rachel's lips pressed against his. It was a chaste kiss compared to some of the kisses they had shared when they were together, but it was no less wonderful, filled with caring and what could only be described as love. In the back of her mind, Rachel registered a silent _finally_ coming from one of her friends and it didn't take much to guess who it was. Outwardly the mind reader showed no signs of hearing it as she pulled back from herNoah and rested her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. They whispered their goodnights to each other and Puck placed another kiss into her hair. Before she could be lulled to sleep by the steady beat of Puck's heart, Rachel sent out a thought to one of her best friends. Santana could practically see the smirk on Rachel's face at having caught her spying when she received a message in her head. _Go to sleep, San._ Santana smiled and did as the diva said, happy that it seemed her two friends were finally going to get back together.

**AN: YAY! A Puckleberry kiss! That is my little Christmas present to all of you wonderful people reading this. :) So first off sorry for the long wait, but lately life's been a bitch and my muse has been playing hide and seek with me. If any of you watch The Big Bang Theory, it's kind of like that scene where Leonard is looking for Sheldon in the ball pit while Sheldon pops up randomly saying "BAZINGA!" every so often. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. And sorry for any mistakes or typos, I typically write more late at night so I'm prone to messing up. Anyway, I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**


End file.
